Location-based services have become more and more popular with the increasingly computing power of mobile devices and global positions system (GPS) sensor widely embedded into these devices, especially for smartphones. However, the continuous use of these applications drains device battery quickly as the GPS sensor (receiver) is a power-hungry sensor running at a few hundred mW. Due to the fact that mobile devices are battery powered, the reduction of power consumption location sensor is greatly desired.
It is desirable to have a method, apparatus and system for controlling activation of location-related sensors of a mobile device.